Complexity
by Snow22
Summary: The sequel to my Tokka-Maiko fanfic Simplicity. The journey is finished, love found and homes made. As Aang's wedding approaches, strange dreams begin to fill the mind of a friend. Will this peace last? Feat. Tokka, Maiko, Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

Complexity

Bombs are exploding in the earth, shaking the entire world down to its knees. The fires started to smolder and the mountains were crushing the villages. Tornados were sweeping and floods drowned the people.

Kagura awoke with a scream, blue eyes instantly flashing wide to spot the side of a detailed wall. She held her knees close to her chest and stared over to Teo sleeping peacefully in his wheelchair. Her small baby bison she had named Ami was at her side, sleeping peacefully with tail tucked near her stomach. She patted her small horns and flopped against the stone floor looking up to the ceiling of the upside Air Temple. A sigh allowed the overhanging vines to swing freely and she closed her eyes tightly. A slight prayer came from her lips, "Please let my premonition be wrong."

In the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko was holding his infant daughter Lina on his knee while lowering his head into his palm. As she cooed he slightly smiled, looking at the papers below him with all his concentration. It was evening now, Mai slowly coming in the door with a tray of tea. Lina happily giggled as she entered, patting at the long slices of her hair. "Zuko." She told in a worried tone, grabbing onto her daughter. He looked up at the two, eyes bagged and nearly drooping. "How many times have I told you to get some rest."

"The nations still are demanding the fees to be paid for recovery. And the pacts and…"

She placed her hands over his eyes and smiled, "Do I really have to get that giant bird back over here for you to get some sleep? She even told you to rest."

The king held his nose slightly and nodded, placing his pen down and blowing the candle flame out. He led them to a small room where a crib lay in the center. Lina yawned slightly upon arriving in her cradle. The two smiled with heads touching watching as their daughter slept under the watchful eye of the mobile. She almost had to pull Zuko up from slumping as they headed to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The hours had weighed heavy in his mind, a light sense coming about his whole body. She removed her clothes save for the bindings and drew herself within the bed.

Zuko laid down resting his head upon Mai's shoulder as they began to cuddle underneath the blankets. The hour of midnight was close at hand, a kiss placed upon each other's lips and whispers of love lost to the beautiful night. The stars sparkled above with the fires of their love for one another but sleep caught too fast for the king. He rested a weary head in the bosom of his wife and dreamt.

The sun was beginning to rise on the Earth Kingdom, the sounds of pounding wailing away from the main city's center. No neighbors had awakened but the ground shook with its power. Aki, the ever-persistent teacher was knocking her fists into the side of a building that was abandoned, trying not to put a dent in her wedding ring she received a year ago. Last night had been the first anniversary of Aki and Haru and the house was lined with clocks. She paused for a slight moment with sweat running down her face in the crisp air and began to pound away again. From the building there started to grow a more flowery shape, the sides concaving in a perfect petal form. She pulled her hands to the side, straightened her posture and then with one final blow the whole place crumbled and revealed a perfect statue of a badgermole holding a lotus. She smiled nad backed away right into the chest of her worried-looking husband. He crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow and said in a protective voice, "Aki! What are you doing out here this early?"

"The King told me to fix this place up so that's what I did. Now that we're a part of the army we've got responsibilities to take!" she giggled slightly and brushed her fingers along his beard.

Haru grasped both her hands tightly and looked down upon her. He made sure everything was perfectly okay and sighed aloud, "Aki, you know in your condition that you shouldn't be doing such physical activity! The doctor…"

"…Said I just recently conceived so don't worry about it!" She shrugged it off with a slight smirk as he placed his hands around her stomach. "Yes but…I just want it to be safe."

She put her hand on his chin and looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes, "You trust me don't you?"

Haru looked guilty, pouting a bit. "Yes…"

"Then don't worry. It'll be fine." The two sat down and he caressed her waist, patting her flat abdomen soothingly.

He gave a beam and kissed her on the lips. With lips parted he whispered in the silence, "I can't wait to see it."

The wind gently picked up, carrying the leaves of the beginning fall weather. Her toes spread across the pavement and suddenly her eyes widened. "We have that wedding to go to next week don't we?"

"Yeah. Aang's getting wed to Katara I believe." He stood up and put his hands in the long draping sleeves. "The King is going to give us a day off so we don't have to work so hard!" He bounced a finger on her nose and the two gave slight chuckles, heading back inside. The scent of tea was in the air, brewing over a warmed stove with breakfast placed neatly upon the table. Aki held her chest in a flattered manner and nearly blushed as Haru led her by the hand to sit down in her seat. The two raised cups to one another and drank down the lovely textured tea.

She couldn't help but to stare over at the wedding picture she had of Toph and Sokka. The two were living in the far side of Omashu, secluded by the deep woods around them. She only hoped her student was okay and was anticipating their arrival at the wedding the following week.

Kagura was wheeling Teo down the smooth paths she had made for him in order to travel down the mountain. The upside-down pagodas were starting to fade into the thick morning fog behind them. The two had been a bit more quiet than usual, not even using the gliders to go down. Even her new bison Ami placed upon her shoulders looked down, not even attempting to gnaw at her shirt in the teething stage. Kagura was less energetic and more sympathetic. He looked up at her sad eyes and touched her cheek. "Kagura what's wrong?"

She set her chin upon his scalp sighing and held his hands within her own. "I had a terrible nightmare last night. And I think it means something. Usually when airbenders have bad dreams it means a terrible fate ahead."

"So why are you taking me down this path? We've not gone here yet."

"There's someone I want to talk to about this who may know what it means." Her blonde hair flew away from her face exposing the light blue arrow tinted by the sun. She grasped his embrace hard and nearly spewed tears from her eyes as she sat down upon his chair. The two snuggled close as the chair descended down the path in a slow manner. He raised her chin and wiped away the wet from her eyes. "Don't be so upset Kagura. I'm always here for you."

And when he lowered down the two found each other in a deep kiss, one that they had never tried before. It was so full of sadness with a hint of hopeful joy and love. When the wheels stopped turning her eyes set towards the path beyond where dotted tents were spotted and the scent of smoke filled the nearby air. A beam was now placed on her moistened lips, she sprung up and set herself on the handlebars. "That's it. The refugee camp!"

"The what?" Teo was extremely confused as the sunlight caught his tinted goggles and reflected into the rocks above. The bounce in her step was reformed and the bubble nature was returning. She almost used her airbending to whisk them off but just ran at a normal pace. "Remember when we crashed because of the lightning storm and I met Ami?" The small bison made a tiny growl on her shoulder hearing her name.

"Yeah?"

"Well a nice woman took me in when I had been struck down in the storm. She cared for my wounds and carried me back with the baby bison." She giggled a bit slowing down, "Her name was Ursa."

The camp shone brilliantly as a bucket of water was dumped fully on the huge remains of a bonfire. Young children in rags ran barefoot across the dirt path, people stood in crutches against the sturdy walls of the temporary homes. Kagura's smile faded when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw a slightly dark-skinned boy about her age with shaggy black hair giving a theif-like smirk. She looked at his outfit and saw two skinny curved swords on either side of his pant legs. She put a hand to her breasts and asked while tilting her head, "Do you need me for something?"

"What you don't recognize me?" He continued to look obvious but then he snapped. The boy dug in his pocket and pulled out a straw piece. With a graceful action he placed into his mouth. Instantly she jumped up and hugged him, "Jet! Oh I'm so sorry. It's been a while. I thought you guys would have moved by now."

"No. With the pregnant women we had to stay and make sure the children were okay." He finally caught sight of Teo turning around in his wheelchair. "Who's your friend Kagura?"

"Oh. Jet this is Teo. He's my boyfriend." She gave a bit of a blush upon saying that, shared with Teo. Jet had a disappointed gleam in his eyes, sighing with a heavy heart. But despite his feelings the two shook hands and introduced one another. The energy was picked up in her body and she almost started to rush towards the ten to the far left. After the two were done she began to lead them to the specified ten. Slowly she parted the entrance and her eyes widened.

There inside waiting was the beautiful Ursa with a motherly smile on her face, setting her glass down. She waved Kagura in with the two boys and bowed to them.

"So what have you come to me for?"


	2. Chapter 2

"PREGNANT?"

The shout had come the early morning of the wedding day. Aki sighed in her long kimono sitting next to her husband nearly asleep. The morning sun had not rose yet, the people of each nation gathering around. This was a blessed day, the Avatar's wedding. Toph couldn't believe the news from her teacher and almost panicked as she looked around for her own husband, hiding somewhere among the crowds of the waterbenders. She couldn't blame him, it had been a while since he saw Hadoka his father.

The field they set the chairs upon was lavished with flowers, the pews crowded with eager people hoping to capture this moment forever in the books of history.

Aki sat her down next to their chairs and smiled brushing the bangs from her eyes. "yes that's true. I am pregnant but it's only been two weeks. I've not even begun to buldge slightly yet."

Toph instinctively placed her hand on the teacher's lower stomach. After a few seconds a small smile was produced and she said, "I can feel it. It's so…tiny."

Haru chuckled, giving Aki a kiss on the head. "We are so proud."

"You're going to make a great mom Aki. After what you've done for me, I can just tell. And don't worry, I'll help you look after it. You can return the favor when me and Sokka decide to have one."

The two girls giggled with hands locked tight and Haru started to tune out their conversation of motherhood and parenting.

Zuko stared at the beginning wedding with a smile upon his face, Lina snuggled away tightly in a bundle of blankets. She twisted about in her sleep as Mai caressed his shoulders and looked towards the huge stage. Carvings of the Four Nations were placed upon it, gifts abounding from the small tables. He gave a slight smile and eased his worries. "Today is a good day. I can feel it."

"That's the spirit. Now go wish the groom his best. You are the Best Man." The two smiled at one another and shared one last kiss. Mai took Lina into her arms and traveled over to where Katara was beginning to prepare herself. Aki and Toph arrived seeing her in a beautiful white dress with fur lining the edges slightly. She dwindled her fingers with nervous tension but was instantly calmed upon seeing her friends surround her. Sokka came in and hugged his wife, then proceeded to kiss his sister on the forehead.

"Wow sis." He said with slight tear build in his eye, "You look great. Mom would be proud."

"You think?" She asked, tears pouring down her face. She was so happy, this day could not end up any more perfect. The group huddled around, giving her kisses and hugs all around. She thanked each one and drew one last deep breath. "Okay guys. Wish me luck!"

Ursa seemed troubled by the vision Kagura described. Jet had moved closer to the female airbender, trying to comfort her but every time he did Teo caught his eye. He felt ashamed for trying to move close to this girl but she was different. The mother took in a few sips of the strong tea and held her head. "There is a secret I have been holding for quite some time now. I'm just fearful that it may be too late."

"What is it?"

"My daughter, Azula was ruthless and heartless. Despite all I gave her as she grew, her father's corrupt mind found passage into her way of thinking and changed her. When her conflicts began she solved them through anger and rage. Where as my son would tend to back off and let things run their way, she would change them for her own benefit. Even after being released from the mental facility, she still wasn't satisfied. She fled to an island in the far west, not placed on any map you see now. It lies hidden well within the fog and mist and there people of all nations would go to fill themselves with anger and hatred. They grew to call themselves the Karasu and began to plague the world with evil and piracy."

"So…" Jet seemed confused, "We are dealing with pirates?"

Ursa seemed stricken with fear, worry in her voice. "Not just pirates, these people if they wanted could destroy everything we know and change it for their own wanting."

Kagura's eyes sparkled, "Wait!" The others stared at her with eager ears, "you said all nations. Does that mean that…."

"Yes. Even there are Airbenders upon that island. But long have they forgotten the freedom they represent. Instead they are as a tornado, stuck to this world."

Kagura lowered her head, feeling slightly ashamed. She wished now she would have paid more attention to her teachers in class and achieved the goal of the nuns. Her shoulders grew heavy, almost crying upon hearing this. Teo rolled over and let her wipe her eyes upon his sleeves. Jet bit his wheat with a bit of jealousy and bitter anger towards the boy. He shook his head and stared out the tent crack but his eyes nearly filled with tears. He grasped his pained chest upon seeing the small Smellerbee holding herself within the arms of the quiet Longshot. His long face had now a smile upon it. Jet could see that Smellerbee was maturing. He hated to see her grow up so fast, being almost like her older brother. Her hair had grown shaggier, a bit longer in the back with the same wild makeup and rebel attitude. Longshot talked a little more, especially around her. He could always tell the two had interests in one another but not to this extent. It almost pained him to see a small kiss shared between this two.

Jet felt as if the harder he worked, the more he lost. Katara was getting married to Aang today, a part of him wanted to go see it but the part that didn't won.

He heard Ursa say, "The pirates plan on attacking the wedding today. I shall come with you. We must go before the sun rises. But there is someone we must get. Kagura." The airbender looked determined, rising her head up high. "Yes ma'am."

"I believe you know who it is. Now go. And hurry, I shall follow you soon."

Jet slumped back into the tent just as Kagura and Teo were exiting. As the footsteps faded, the Freedom Fighter could feel his whole body rack with invisible pain. His heart could not bear the pain. He turned to Ursa and said with a shaky voice, "You won't think of me less if you see me do something I've not done in a while?"

"If it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger."

And with her wisdom echoing in his brain, Jet flailed back his head and cried. It was a silent, deadly cry with the liquid streaming down his fine tanned neck beading around his collar bone. He felt the drops scatter and litter the floor as he took refuge in the mother's outstretched arms. She hummed a bit, comforting him just softly until the tears stopped flowing.

Kagura blew the tent doors open and saw inside nothing but a small dotted flame. Her head tilted slightly until the flames gathered and shot up. She nearly flinched but was reassured when a fragile-looking hand appeared from the flames. Phoenix stood there with a gleam in her eyes, knowing of the danger. "I had a feeling that I needed to stay here."

"Glad you did Great Bird of Eternal Flame." Kagura bowed with a palm against a closed fist, respectively towards the goddess-like figure. Phoenix pat her head slightly and started to walk outside. "It is not a far journey but we must make haste. Come young ones. Our journey has not yet ended this easily."

The wedding music was set off as Mai gave Katara one more hug for luck. Aki's nerves were a bit off-set as she gripped hard onto Haru's hand. He leaned ove and whispered, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel too right." She glared a few aisles down at a Dai-Le agent hiding in the shadows. Her glare narrowed and she stood up quickly, stooping down. "Hang on, there's something fishy around here."

The teacher scooted around the edges of the people, watching as the agent snuck around the main temple they sat around. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sleeping pet of hers, Kon-Kon. It had been a while since the earthbender had to use her own pet to sniff out information and honestly the ocelweasel needed some exercise. She ruffled the tufts of speckled fur and smiled warmly as she awakened. "Good morning Kon-Kon."

The pet gave a small purring noise in return. Her ears perked up when her nose smelt the faint whiff of lemur. She was very fond of Momo, always playing with him. She ran up her master's arm and rested her fuzzy chin upon her shoulder. Aki fed her a small piece of jerky and pointed into the shadows. "There was an agent here. So sick him out."

Following orders, the pet twisted gracefully around until she hit the ground and instantly sped behind the temple. A fierce biting sound was heard, then a loud yell. The people in the pews started to mumble until the bride arrived onto the scene. Haru watched as Hadoka wiped tears away looking at his beautiful daughter, worried about his wife's current position. Aki jumped behind the shadows and watched as the man struggled and even though blood flowed down Kon-Kon bit even harder. She commanded her to stop and the ocelweasel let up. The Dai-Li agent quivered in her grasp as she gripped hard on his collar. She shoved her nose upon his and stared into his grayed eyes. "Why are you here? I am the army now! Why?"

With a shaky voice he pointed to the west, "They commanded me to! They wanted me to create a distraction! Please, don't hurt me."

Aki's eyes widened as she saw clouds approaching, "Who is we?"

"The fiends of the Four Nations, the Karasu."


	3. Chapter 3

Aki dropped the man and looked to where he pointed. The smoke was bellowing from the west, the sign of fire and coal. She gasped, hiding her pet within her sleeve and holding her stomach slightly. The teacher looked at the Dai-Li agent and bent shackles from the metal he wore in his outfit. Aki pointed a finger at him, instructing him menally to stay while she stared at her fuzzy ocealweasel. "I must warn the others!"

Kagura huffed slightly upon rushing to the beginning of the field, seeing the gathering crowd against a twilight sunset. She held her chest with a great sigh, gratefully that nothing had happened. Jet almost started to bawl at the sight of Katara in her wedding dress, leaning upwards to kiss her new husband. Teo rolled in with goggles strapped on and a great smile. Not far behind the other Freedom Fighters, Phoenix and Ursa gathered in a army-like line looking at the far away scene. It was so peaceful now but Jet spotted the black ash beginning to fall. "Come on. Let's get in there."

Katara blushed intensely as Aang began to pick her up but the sounds of Aki's yelling ceased the noise to a point of pure silence. Haru blinked and gathered with the crowd to listen up. Finally the earthbender slumped over and gave a brief gasp of air. "The Karasu! Everyone the pirates are going to attack us?"

Whispers of confusion filled the air. Toph could hear the desperation in her voice and gasped as she began to feel vibrations. There were people, a massive army coming towards them. Aki rubbed her scars in anticipation and begged on her knees, "Please we must assist everyone out or else…" as she was starting to preach once more, Haru caught the glimpse of ice forming in the atmosphere that sharpened to a deadly point just behind her. He titled his fist and launched his wife into his arms just as the deadly ice punctured the steel chair she previously stood on. People began to gasp as a man in the crowd rose his arms, the water swirling around from the now dead grass beginning to form thousands of deadly needles. He wore what looked like a robe made of potato sacks and with tons of patches. As he began to bend even more weapons from the ice, Aki shouted, "Everyone stay still!"

It seemed as if time had come to a slow as she went back-to-back with her student Toph and created a huge earth barrier just as the needles were flying into the air. The two waited until the vibrations left and when they lowered it, they saw hundreds of people in similar robes to the rouge waterbender now standing behind four people in front. All the benders stood at the ready, Aang and Katara even prepared. Zuko was concerned as he prepared his deadly fists, now possessing the strength to create lightning. Mai stood close behind, holding a sleeping Lina in one hand with a knife in the other.

The robed figure in the near center stepped out with a hand extended and lifted the robe off her head. The group wasn't that surprised to see it was Azula who stood there, hair down and parted. She didn't look insane but calmed and happy almost sinister. A glare was set in her eyes unlike any other. She chuckled a bit at them all and whisked about her hair, "Well isn't this an inspiring sight? The Avatar and all his little friends coming to try and stop our crew. Patehtic."

Zuko was the first to talk, "Azula! Why have you returned? Who are these people?"

"My aren't we full of questions today?' She simply sneered, "We are the Karasu. Gathered from the banished members of the Four Nations."

Hearing the Aang looked closely and saw blue arrowed tattoos on the forehead on one of the members. He gasped slightly and began to yell, "Why are you here?"

"I have come to make this place for the better. We know true suffering and know that these lands are full of it. We have come to take back what is ours. And we won't let anyone, not even the Avatar get in our way!" Azula conjured a fireball within her hand and threw it at him. But a gust of air took it away from the path, leaving it to dissapate in the dead grass. Aang looked over and smiled at Kagura who landed and folded in her staff. Jet was close behind and with toothpick in mouth, he pointed the duel swords at the leaders. "Charge!!"

Everybody followed suit, benders clashing against one another. Toph and Aki found themselves suited against two scrawny-looking earthbenders. The two enemy ones tried to make them trip but Toph kicked up dust into their eyes and Aki pinned them both down with steel from the chairs. The two gave each other a high-five but the celebration did not last. Five more were coming from either side.

Aang parried with some of the firebenders alongside Zuko who broke the ankle of one of the attackers. He twisted them around to either side and both punched the noses of their opponents. With a satisfying smirk the two continued to fend one another. Aang used his earthbending to trip some of the crowd and followed up by using a huge gust of wind to knock them down. While the army was kissing the ground, the two ran off and started to help the others. Katara rose her skills and made others attack their own as she also bent away harmful spikes into calm mist. Sokka and Haru stood back-to-back fists pared. The waterbender warrior attacked the closer pirates where as Aki's husband knocked the ones that were approaching from afar.

The Freedom fighters were fending off the ones without bending abilities, Smellerbee dropped down upon them after being launched into the air by Pipsqueak. Longshot was right behind her, silently knocked each down upon their feet. She cringed silently watching as one fell before her eyes with arrow stuck in his forehead. Despite the weird feeling, she gave a thumbs-up to her love and looked above to Teo who was circling the area. The boy focused on Kagura below surrounded by fiends. He dropped three bombs covering the ground in smoke. She launched herself into the skies and surfed upon her staff giving him a satisfied glare. Mentally she instructed him to drop upon the enemies around Jet who was knocking them out left and right. Teo threw his wheelchair upon a mass in the lower left and Kagura landed next to him. For a few minutes the two fought in synch and there was this similarity in their fighting style. In the fight she caught a slight glimpse of his eyes and saw how focused they were. Those eyes, they almost made her stop. As she paused thinking about this, a waterbender took advantage of the situation and covered her in liquid. Suddenly the whole block froze up and Jet dropped his toothpick in awe. Growling, he threw the bender onto his feet and began to chink away at the ice. Her frozen expression was desperate for the skies, reaching up towards them. Mai was close to them, holding Lina close with knives in each of her fingers. The closert they approached her the more she threatened until they were at an unreasonable distance and she flung them in all directions. Rows of men and women were felled at her hands, she ran over the bodies relieved that the baby had not awakened. Blood was starting to make the grass red.

Seeing as their troops were diminishing, Azula shot a flare of blue fire into the air. The pirates in the tattered robes all stopped attacking and so did the group. Azula shouted at the top of her lungs, "Troops! Retreat! We're outnumbered!" under her baited breath in pain holding her rips she whispered with a giggle looking to the Airbenders, "Only for now. Once those two see what I have done with their people they will surely surrender."

Zuko came over to where Jet was chipping off ice and told him to stand back. A huff of smoke came from his nostrils and he placed it on either side of the cube, instantly melting it. She dropped into the King's arms and shivered aloud, unable to move. Teo looked at her blue lips concerned but didn't come over. His wheels were stuck in the ground from the previous attack. He watched with envy as she was handed to Jet who gulped upon feeling the temperature of her body. The clouds were turning dark blue in the beginning of the evening, the pale moon rising. It hovered and glowed over Sokka who stared up at it silently with sadness enveloping his soul. He stooped down and handed the slightly shivering Kagura tea, huddled underneath thick blankets next to Jet. The group was resting in the small war zone; the wedding scene had completely disappeared. Aang sighed holding his bride. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. The waterbender shrugged, "It's no big deal. Besides we are technically married now."

Aang rubbed his temples as he watched the others gather. Bruises collected on Aki's skin, Haru tenderly trying to make sure she was okay. Blood finely trickled down Smellerbee's face, smearing her war paint slightly. Longshot was patting a cloth against it. Sokka and Toph were holding onto one each other close, reunited after the seemingly short fight. And Zuko finally had a chance to speak with his mother, tears finely running down his face as he held his daughter within his arms. The chaos was ensuing even then, a threat of war screaming towards them. Aang watched Kagura shiver and held his face within his hands. "It's not only her. There's more airbenders but…they've become the opposite of what they have been taught. What the heck am I supposed to do about these pirates?"

"Well you are the avatar but just because of that fact doesn't mean you need help."

Aki overhead this and limped into the scene with her own husband. She titled her head towards Toph and Sokka. "We could go talk to the king and assemble the troops. We have to look out for spies."

"Agreed. But what about…" Aang's eyes lowered to her barely noticeable womb, hardly looking like it grew at all. She held her hand up and smirked, "I am still a warrior of the Earth Nation."

Katara placed her hands in her lap, "I can get the warriors of our clan together. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind helping out."

Just as they were beginning to discuss the subject, a huge burst of flame caught on two of the retreating ships. The pirates scrambled to the other ones and watched as the bird-shaped flares landed onto the wedding field. It dissipated and revealed the figure of Phoenix, looking stern as ever. She approached Aang and said in a silent tone, "I shall assist you in every way I can."

"I can see that." He chuckled a bit as the ships were sinking, smoke bellowing into the skies. Confidence began to flow into his veins as tents were made by Toph to shelter the wounded that evening. The stars were sparkling and meteors burnt in the atmosphere. He made a wish deep and true that this situation would be solved.

Teo slept soundlessly in Ursa's tent while she talked with her son about the state of the nations. Toph cracked her knuckles as she and Aki stood together, placing their hats on and looking to the west. Haru would stay with Sokka to speak with him and wait for their wives to return since the two were certified members of the Earth King's army. With wishful kissing goodbyes, they parted ways in the dead of the bloodied field.

Kagura sat on a secluded hill just a few miles away from the tents and bonfires. She smiled at them talking and sharing stories, Sokka was making faces in the glare of the giant fire, dancing and telling of his travels. A sigh found its way past her lips, now pink once more. A star caught her eye and she placed her hands together. Opening her eyes she heard footsteps coming in. Under the moonlit wave she saw Jet approaching her. He hesitated and pointed next to her. "Is it okay for me to talk with you?"

"Yeah." She said with a tiny giggle, "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm not sure. It's been…tough." He gave a similar sigh and sat close to her right side. The two looked up into space, watching the burning stars sparkle and glow. She looked over at him and gripped the sides of her blanket. "It's a weird time of your life isn't it? Trying to find out what to do."

"Well…my parents were killed by the fire nation."

"Lucky."

"What?" He looked almost appalled about to get mad but her sad expression made him melt.

She almost cried upon saying, "I never knew my parents. My mom died in childbirth and my dad…well they didn't allow males into the Western Air Temple usually."

He stuck even close to her and tried to sit up but found his hand slipped and found way to hers. The two gave each other slight mumbles but somehow their fingers became interlocked. The stars reflected a deep passion, and Kagura could see the suffering he'd been through. He was pained.

"You can't let revenge power your actions."

"It's not revenge now. That's what it used to be."

She was confused, "Then what is it now?"

He found himself redden with anger and curse destiny. "Jealousy. Someone has taken something well many things away from me that I feel as if I can never reach."

She punched a fist into the air with a clumsy smile smacked upon her face, "Well then get it back from them! That's all you can do. Even though your parents are gone, their spirits are still around. They can still guard and protect you. Love goes beyond life."

It was silent when she said this, the two still holding hands. She found her palms sweating and heart beating wildly. Why was she feeling like this? She had Teo already…but yet this was happening. She'd never felt like this before, breath becoming shallow as they nudged slightly. "We should get back…to…camp." Kagura whispered as they came closer and closer…noses starting to touch and suddenly he opened his eyes and bit his lip. She looked at him with sadness as he let her get up and released their hands. "You should go."

"Can't we talk?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I've gotta figure this out on my own. And so do you."

The teen gave a smile but quickly stooped down and lightly pecked him on the cheek. As he gave a surprised blank expression he watched as she unfolded her staff and glided back down to her tent. The blank straight mouth became a happy smile as he grasped the cheek in one hand. "Thanks…" He whispered, looking to the skies feeling not so alone.


End file.
